The Gyant Army
The Gyant Army is the Ultimate Antagonist Faction of the Henry Danger Evolution series and the addiflate of the Homunculus in the series. They serve Gaea, Mother Earth, and are lead by Disatra the Goddess of the Forest Guardians. Members Supreme Leader *Gaea Gyants * Porphyrion - bane of Zeus/Jupiter * Enceladus - bane of Athena/Minerva * Polybotes - bane of Poseidon/Neptune * Alcyoneus - bane of Hades/Pluto * Otis - bane of Apollo * Ephialtes - bane of Dionysus/Bacchus * Clytius - bane of Hecate/Trivia * Orion - bane of Artemis/Diana * Periboia - bane of Aphrodite/Venus * Mimas - bane of Hephaestus/Vulcan * Hippolytos - bane of Hermes/Mercury * Thoon - bane of the Fates * Cacus - bane of Ra * Kobra - bane of Appep * Kyro - bane of Sobbeck * Razah - bane of Anubius * Lefou - bane of Odin * Jazakh - bane of Thor * Yorin - bane of Loki * Braga - bane of Brahma Monsters * Morlocks ** Octomus the Master ** Morticon ** Necrorai ** Leelee Pimvare ** Koragg the Wolf Warrior ** Imperious ** The Big Seven ***Pharos Hercules ***Black Lance ***Mistletein ***Maze Landsborough ***Chair Noir ***Dante/Disatera The Goddess of the Forest Guardians *Dai Shi Clan **Dai Shi **Camiele **Grizzaka **Carnisoar **Jellica **Five Fingers of Poison ***Rantipede ***Gakko ***Today ***Stingerella ***Naja **Shadow Guards ***Black Shadow Guard ***Red Shadow Guard I ***Red Shadow Guard II ***Red Shadow Guard III ***White Shadow Guard *Nighloks **Master Xandred **Octoroo **Serrator **Half Nighloks ***Dayu ***Deker **Tooya **Scorpionic **Rofer **Doubletone **Dreadhead **Negatron **Yamiror **Madimot **Desperaino **Robtish **Vulpes **Steeleto **Antberry **General Gut **Splitface **Rhinosnorus **Fiera **Gigertox **Arachnitor **Armadeevil **Switchbeast **Eyescar **Crustor **Skarf **Duplicator **Granitor **Epoxar **Maldan **Trickster **Sergeant Tread **Sharkjaw **Gred **Pestilox *Globgor (Fomerly) *Eclipsa (Formerly) *Meteora *Father *The Homunculus **Pride **Lust **Greed **Envy **Sloth **Gluttony **Wrath *Ludo's Army **Ludo **Buff Frog **Beard Deer **Bearicorn **Big Chicken **Boo Fly **Three eyed Potato baby **Emmit **Man Arm **Spike Balls **Unnamed Bat Monster **Unnamed Crocodile Monster **Unnamed Red Tailed Hawk Monster **Unnamed Turkey Vulture Monster **Unnamed Frill Neck Monster **Unnamed Giraffe Monster **Unnamed Goat Monster **Unnamed Lizard Monster **Unnamed Two Headed Monster **Unnamed Warhog Monster **Unnamed Wolf Monster **Unnamed Bear Monster **Unnamed Eagle Monster Gods/Goddesses *Khione: Goddess of snow. She actively worked to split the gods up from their demigod children by getting Zeus to close Olympus and capturing Hera. *Aeolus: Predicted, since he sent the storm spirits to fight Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and the Hunters from saving Hera (tricked by Khione). *Boreas: God of Winter and the North Wind. Joined with sons, Zethes and Calais after Khione convinced them all. *Nyx: Goddess of the Night. *Tartarus: Darkest, deepest pit of the Underworld, second husband of Gaea, and father of Giants. Undead Mortals *Undead Adolf Hitler *Undead Benito Mussolini *Undead Ion Antonescu *Undead Fransico Franco *Undead Miklos Horthy *Undead Joseph Gobbles *Undead Hering Gorieng *Undead Rudolf Hess *Undead Erwin Rohmel *Undead Petre Dumitrescu *Undead Rodolfo Graziani *Undead Hideki Tojo Other *Jemmni Troopers *Red Shadow Guards *Shadow Guards *Rinshi *Storm Spirits *Zombies *Skeletons *Jiangshi *Homunculi *Nighlok Troopers *Undead Troopers **Undead Nazi Troopers **Undead Italian Blackshirts **Undead Iron Guard Legionares **Undead Fascist Spain Troopers **Undead Arrow Cross Troopers **Undead Kuwantung Troopers *Monsters of Mewni Category:Villains Category:Organizations